


i'm taking a stand to escape what's inside me

by xoxogossipwolf



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dark Stiles, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Oops, idk how to tag, then regular stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-10
Updated: 2014-02-10
Packaged: 2018-01-11 20:41:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1177686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xoxogossipwolf/pseuds/xoxogossipwolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone has demons, Stiles just didn't expect his to control him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i'm taking a stand to escape what's inside me

**Author's Note:**

> idk what this is it was just eating at my brain and this happened idk idk idk any and all mistakes are mine ok cool

Stiles wakes up and for a second he doesn't feel like himself, can't even remember his name. Just as soon as the feeling is there, it isn't anymore. His name is Stiles Stilinski, his mom is dead, his best friend is a werewolf. He's fine, is what he chants in his head all day.

But he just can't shake the feeling that he isn't himself. That's ridiculous though, isn't it? He would know, and he certainly wouldn't question it. Right?

When Scott talks to him it feels like he's looking through him from the end of a tunnel, and sometimes Scott repeats himself over and over and it still doesn't register in Stiles's head. "What?" Stiles says, for the third time. Scott looks at him funny. "Dude, are you feeling okay?" Stiles smiles automatically, and it doesn't even feel like him, did he make the decision to smile? "Duh, I'm fine. Just tuned out, what did you say?" Scott repeats himself again and Stiles actually hears what he says.

Scott doesn't stop sneaking glances at him all day. Stiles feels like he's being x-rayed and for some reason it makes his blood feels like it freezes. What are you looking for, Scott? He thinks, except it doesn't feel like Stiles. It feels like some cold version of himself, he sees himself slamming Scott's face into the desk just to get Scott to stop analyzing him. 

Stiles should feel shocked. Right? He's never felt the overwhelming urge to just slam Scott's head into a desk, to see blood pouring from his nose. Stiles hates blood, hates seeing Scott hurt. So why does he want to hurt Scott himself? But he doesn't feel anything, just cold. 

Stiles feel a smile crawl across his lips, Scott looks at him again and Scott looks creeped out. Stiles imagines blood flowing down Scott's mouth and smiles wider at him. Scott doesn't say anything, just looks at him for another second. Then stops, just stops looking at Stiles completely. Doesn't even glance his way for the duration of the period. 

Scott doesn't talk to him for the rest of the day, so he isn't expecting it when Scott grabs his arm. Stiles wants to break the fingers on Scott's hand. Stiles smiles at him instead. "Hello, Scott." Stiles says, has his voice always been that soft? That creepy? As soon as the thought is there is flutters out of his head, like someone pushing it out. "I need you to come with me." Stiles narrows his eyes. "Where?" Stiles shrugs out of Scott's grasp. "Derek's loft, I wanna ask him something and you haven't seen him yet, so I figured you'd like to bug him." Stiles knows he's lying, doesn't know how but he knows. Stiles shrugs though, why not? Derek isn't hard to look at and Stiles feels bored, restless like he's coming out of his skin. What could it hurt?

The moment Derek slides his door open and looks at Stiles, Stiles feels like a caged animal. Feels like biting and screaming and scratching Derek. Because he knows, knows something is wrong with him. Something Stiles doesn't even know and it makes him angry. It makes him want to hurt Derek, to hurt Scott. Derek's eyes flit to Scott's, who doesn't say anything, doesn't do anything except smile his normal smile. Stiles relaxes, he's imagining it. Derek doesn't know anything. Pretty, but stupid. Stiles could laugh with the relief he feels. He doesn't though, just smiles at Derek. "Welcome back, big guy." Stiles says in the voice that isn't his, as he slips inside. 

"Scott." Derek says, when Stiles can't hear them. "I know, I talked to Deaton. I know what to do but I need your help." Derek looks at him for a second, then nods.

Stiles is oblivious to the exchange, doesn't even notice Derek behind him, doesn't notice the syringe Scott gave him, doesn't notice until Derek has it in his neck and is pushing the plunger down.

When Stiles regains conciousness, he's tied up and feels a cold anger in his stomach. He wants to scream so he does. Lets out a bloodcurdling scream that resonates through the loft. "What the fuck do you think you're doing to me?" He says, no he practically hisses it. Derek is hovering above him and he wants to rip his throat out, wants his blood on his mouth and in his throat. 

"Helping you." Derek says simply. "You have me tied down, how is that helping me?" Stiles spits. "You aren't Stiles." Scott says. Oh, and Stiles didn't even know he was still there. Stiles wants to rip through whatever was holding him and snap Scott's neck. Stiles laughs, a cold laugh. "Oh, is that so?" Stiles asks. Derek nods. "Yeah, and you're going to let him go. Or we're going to kill you." 

Stiles struggles against his bonds. "You can't kill me without killing your precious boy-toy." He snarls. Stiles sees Scott rolls his eyes and thinks of ripping his eyeballs out. "Yeah, we can. Derek?" Scott asks, holding his hand out. "Are you sure this is going to work?" Derek asks him, as he hands him another syringe. This one much larger and cloudy grey. "Yes. Deaton says this happens more than you'd think. Dark spirits attaching themselves to people, there's a relatively simple solution to it. It kills the spirit and leaves the human intact. This will work." Scott says as he plunges the needle in Stiles's neck. "If it doesn't kill him." 

It is a long night, Derek and Scott sit on the couch while Stiles thrashes around on Derek's bed. "You think he'll be okay?" Derek asks, looking at Scott. Scott's eyes are rimmed in red, with exhaustion or unshed tears Derek isn't sure. Probably both. "I hope so. I trust Deaton. He wouldn't do anything to hurt Stiles. I know he wouldn't." Derek sighs, Scott's faith in people was exhausting. "I really want that to be true." Derek says softly, eyes still on Stiles. "Scott, how do you kill a spirit?" Scott chuckles low and soft. "I guess a spirit's like a poison? And the serum was the antidote. I really don't understand it." Derek nods, whatever. It didn't matter if the spirit was dead or banished or something else. As long as Stiles was fine and back to normal.

Stiles wakes up feeling like his body just battled a week long flu. And lost. His limbs are weak, his mouth feels like a cotton ball, and his head feels like a tiny person was hammering at his brain. "Whasgoi?" Stiles tries to say and winces at the sound of his voice. Derek and Scott shoot up from their position on the couch. "Oh, thank god you're not dead." Scott gushes. Derek doesn't say anything, just looks at Stiles intently. Stiles flinches as his voice. "Shh." He says, putting his finger on Scott's lips. "So loud." Stiles whispers. "I feel like I'm dying. Did someone drug me?" Scott looks like he could cry. Stiles is a little weirded out. Derek puts his hand on Stiles's head and scratches at his scalp gently. Make that a lot weirded out. 

"Seriously, what's going on? And does anybody have any painkillers? Who the hell has been punching me in the face?" Stiles whines. Derek goes to a mini fridge Stiles has never noticed before and pulls out a bottle of water, tears open a box and dumps a bottle of pills in his hand. "You were kind of possessed?" Scott says, like its a question. Stiles wrinkles his eyebrows. "Oh?" He says brilliantly. Derek presses the pills and water into Stiles's hand. "Thanks." Stiles tells him and pops the cap off the bottle and pops two Tylenol in his mouth, drinking half the bottle in one go.

"So. A possession? Cool. I feel like death though, so not really that cool." Stiles leans back on the pillows. Holy shit, Derek's bed is comfy. Scott puts his hand on Stiles's shoulder. "Dude. It was terrifying. You were so weird yesterday, and when I looked at you. I mean, really looked, you know? I could see the wavering darkness. Scary." Scott shivered a little for effect. "It took me a while to get it but Derek knew as soon as I brought you here." Derek shrugged.

"Wow. I don't remember anything from yesterday. Wow. Holy shit. I'm still really tired, it feels like I just cheated death. Scott, you should go home and sleep. You look like shit." Scott nodded. "Okay, good idea. You can crash here today, right Derek?" Derek shrugged again. "Sure." 

Stiles counted to a hundred after Scott left, then stood up. Wobbling a little, he made it to Derek's sink and threw up. His heart racing, he sat down and put his face between his knees. "Stiles? Stiles, what's happening?" Derek's voice sounded far away and when Stiles looked up he was blurry. Stiles blinked and felt moisture spill on his face. Oh. He was crying. "I-" Stiles choked. "Okay." Derek said gently and sat in front of Stiles, grabbing his hand. "You're okay. Stiles, you're safe." Stiles waved his free hand at him and Derek stopped speaking. After a couple of minutes, Stiles could breathe again. 

"I'm sorry." Stiles said shakily. Derek shook his head. "It's fine, are you okay?" Stiles looked up at him and laughed, hard. Until tears of laughter were mingling with hysterical, panic induced ones. "Yeah. I'm alive. A fucking demon spirit whatever possessed me and I'm alive. I'm okay. Sorry." Stiles stopped laughing and seemed to notice Derek's hand holding his. He didn't pull it away though, and Derek didn't either. "So," Stiles said. "Sleep?" Derek suggested. Stiles looked grateful. "Yeah, please."

Stiles made his way to Derek's bed and patted the space beside him. "C'mon, you just sat with me through a panic attack, and apparently a goddamn possession. That's intimate shit man, you can sleep beside me." Derek only hesitated a minute before tugging his jeans and shirt off, slipping under the covers. Stiles snuggled up to Derek's chest. Derek put an around Stiles's waist and kissed the top of his head. "I'm really glad you aren't dead." Stiles laughed. "Me too, Derek. Me too." 

Stiles falls asleep with a small, content smile on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> title taken from monster by imagine dragons


End file.
